


Kill me, Kiss Me

by Gravity_Sun



Series: JayDick Week June 2016 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: First Fight, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7215061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravity_Sun/pseuds/Gravity_Sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 2 - First Fight</p><p>Or</p><p>Jason doesn't do fights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill me, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - First Fight: Every couple has it, and Jason and Dick are no exception. It can be hurt/comfort, it could be a fist fight, it could be harsh words, anything goes as long as it involves the two of them having their first fight while together. It’s up to you whether they make up in your fanworks, but keep in mind that this is their first fight, which means that this isn’t the end of their relationship

Jason’s jaw is sore. His hip gives an unsettling ‘pop’ when he stretches. His ribs ache when he forces himself to breathe deep. Tries to force himself to calm. To lie on his back and feel the cool breeze on the roof. To watch what would be stars of not for the Gotham smog.

_‘Well, you right fucked this up, didn’t you?’_

He fishes the cigarettes out of his pocket, the pack smashed and crinkled, and practically un-smokeable, but he makes due. He always makes due. Crumple, destroy one thing, move on to the next. He was used to it. This was an easy dance for him. A two-step to cowboys. He’d burned this bridge, this ‘relationship’ or whatever the fuck they were doing. Burned the bridge. Salted and scorched the earth. Time to pack up, burn the safe house and leave town.

It’s just... why did he have to be so... Dickie?

So perfect?

So beautiful it hurts?

Jason remembers the time a crook got in a lucky shot and cut Dick’s cheek. Jason had put his face through the window and Dick had just dismissed what Jason was pretending wasn’t worry. Said it probably wouldn’t even scar, and he was right.

Why did he have to make the sweetest grumbles when he woke him? Tuck his head under Jason’s chin, making him thankful for the extra height. Or steal his shampoo, but have it smell so good Jason can’t even get angry about it.

Or care. So fucking much. Why does he even care? Jason sighs, rolls on his side, eyes the cigarette mostly ash now, balanced precariously. Nobody else ever gave a damn about him. They buried him in the ground and forgot, but... Dickie. Dickie cared so much. Pressing kisses to burns and bruises. Holding him through the nightmares, never asking questions, demanding answers. Sometimes, just sitting... just sitting. Being near, not even touching. Like he didn’t know that his presence was all that was anchoring Jay to the Earth. Like he didn’t know or didn’t care. And Jay loved that. Loved him. But..

“I’m a fucking mess.” He mutters.

He couldn’t even remember what the fight was about. What had triggered it, but it grew from a spat to a screaming match and one of them had clocked the other and the living room of his apartment was destroyed. Dick had a black eye, a swollen jaw and a split lip and Jason’s ribs were probably cracked.

And when the fighting stopped and he’d calmed down and could see clearly there was blood on Dick’s face and he knelt in the wreckage of his living room and before he could process the mess before him, he ran. Through the window and up the fire escape to the roof where he was, now.

The ash finally broke and landed on his hand. Jay let it sit there until it burned, until he shook it off more out of involuntary instinct than actually will.

The rest of his cigarettes are practically torn shreds and he figures he should get back inside. Clean up the mess, pack up, try to ignore whatever remnants Dick left behind.  
He’s halfway through the window when he sees Dick, sitting on the living room floor, carefully collecting the shards of what was once a plate. Or a bowl. He’s not sure anymore.

“Careful.” Dick says, not looking at him “There’s glass.”

Jason hesitates for a moment, his fingers twitching, almost wanting to head back out, but he swallows and steps in the living room.

“Thought you’d left.” Jason says

“Why would I do that?” Dick asks, distractedly, searching for more glass.

_‘Because you must see me for who I am what I am now.’_

“Because of ... everything that I--.”

“You hungry?” Dick asks, dropping the shards into a waste bin he’d dragged over. I’m starving.

“I--.”

“I want something... spicy. Maybe Mexican?” He says, flipping a chair back up

“Dick.”

“No, we just had Mexican, didn’t we?”

“Dick!”

“What?”

“What-- what are you doing?”

Dick gestures to the mess around them.

“Cleaning up.”

“Why?”

“Because.” He says, rehanging a picture “That’s what you do when things get messy. When they fall apart. You take a moment and then you _fix them_.”

Jason shifts, unsure of what to say. Not used to this. To someone sticking around through the storm and the destruction afterwards.

“Now.” He continues “Get over here. Let me see your ribs.”

“They’re fine.” Jason lies. “Your eye is--.”

“Fine.” Dick also lies. It’s starting to swell shut. Soon he won’t be able to see out of it. And he did that. Jason did that and he--

“Jaybird... your hand.”

Jason looks down to where the skin is starting to blister.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing.” Dick says, moving to the kitchen, setting the floor lamp upright as he did “It could get infected.” He grabs a towel, runs it under cold water, and moves over to him.

“You don’t have to--.”

But Dick does, and Jason let’s him wrap his hand in the cool towel.

“Let me go get the first aid kit.” He starts to walk away

“Why--.” Jason starts “Why are you doing this? Why are you still here? Fixing? Why?”

“Because I love you.” Dick says, like it’s the easiest thing in the world

“Why? After everything I said? I hit you.”

“I got a few shots in myself.” Dick says “If your limp is anything to go by.”

“Still. I--.”

“Do you love me?”

Jason freezes.

Of course he loved Dick. Dick was his sun.

“I--.”

He fit together with him like a jigsaw puzzle piece. A bit ragged around the edges but beautiful. Comfortable. Safe.

“I--.”

So why couldn’t he say it?

Dick gives him a knowing look.

“Here.” He says, shutting his eyes “I’m going to shut my eyes and count to 10. If you want to leave, go If you love me... well, actions speak louder, right?”

Jason’s heart thudded in his chest. So loud they could probably hear it in the street. He could just climb back out the window. Dick would leave and then...

Dick would be gone.

And...

Jason’s legs are moving before he realizes it, and he winces from the soreness before taking Dick’s face in both hands and kissing him.

He can feel Dick smile against his skin and his heart warms and how could he have been so stupid? To even think of leaving him?

Dick pulls back, standing on tiptoe to press a kiss to Jason’s temple.

“It’s okay, Littlewing. I know.”

“I’m sorry. You know. For what I did... said...”

“Me too.” Dick replies, threading their fingers together.

They just held each other for a few long moments, just enjoying each other’s presence. Before Dick’s stomach gives a rumbling growl.

They chuckle.

“Korean BBQ?” He asks

“Sure.” Jason replies “Whatever you want.”


End file.
